


Surprise, Surprise!

by elegant_fleuret



Series: Trash Can Girlfriend [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elegant_fleuret/pseuds/elegant_fleuret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing more surprising than human anatomy was monster magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Writing oral is a lot harder than I thought but I was determined.

“Human! Your hair is gone! Are you okay? Oh my god, do you need to see a doctor? IS THIS AN EMERGENCY?!!”  
  
You glanced up from your phone screen and cocked an eyebrow at Papyrus’ exaggeratedly distraught face.  
  
“Dude, I just shaved,” your eyes flicked back down to watch your fingers tapping the screen. Popping all of those balloons to break your high score was much more important than your boyfriend’s infamous ‘what is wrong with you’ freak out sessions. Usually you’d find it endearing and egg him on, but after an extended ten hour shift at work all you wanted to do was decompress.  
  
That answer obviously didn’t satisfy his curiosity enough. From his position, skull laying against the bare skin of your thighs, he gave your offending hairless region a hard stare. How he hadn’t noticed it immediately when you took your work clothes off remained a mystery. Maybe he was a bad boyfriend, maybe he was just too preoccupied by your naked form unceremoniously flopping onto his bed to lounge about. Something about the way your breast jiggled was hypnotizing, how they didn’t distract you on a daily basis was beyond him.  
  
One boney hand reached out to touch your bare crotch. “Is this another one of those silly human rituals?” Like that weird paint to put on your face. That coral shade did look super cute on your lips, though.  
  
“Yeah, you could call it that.” You took a deep breath in an attempt to ignore his light touch, drawing lazy circles around you hairless skin. Your clit, on the other hand, was gung-ho. It throbbed in defiance against your brain. If he made you break your streak when you were this close to one-upping yourself, so help you god.  
  
“Hmmph.” Papyrus nuzzled his head harder against the squishy fat of your thighs, eyes squinted as he judged your decision. Had to admit that your bare skin was rather smooth, his finger tips gliding effortlessly across. It wasn’t horrible per say. “I much rather enjoyed your hair. It was- it was so soft and nice to pet. Darn these ridiculous human customs!”  
  
“Tch, give it a few days. It’ll grow back. Oh, come on, stop pouting you bum.” Lower and lower his fingers traveled. You bounced your leg, jostling his head up so that you could lazily toss your shin across his shoulders, gave him better access to continue with his exploring. Whenever you were alone together he was prodding you, examining you, trying to find out all your fleshy human secrets.  
  
Happily, he re-positioned himself between your legs. One arm curled under your other thigh, holding it in place as he snuggled his face back into the soft tissue. Much, much closer to your privates than before, you realized as you felt his hot breath puffing against your sex. Snooping fingertips traced the outline of your hairless outer lips, dragging up one side, down the other, back up again. Studied the tone of your flesh in opposition to the dark pink of your inner lips that you had so graciously opened up for him to look at. It was slowly driving you insane.  
  
There was no ulterior motive, he probably literally just wanted to inspect your body, but it almost made you mad that he wasn’t letting you just play your god damn game. Work was hard that day, you thought you deserved it. You sucked in your bottom lip, gnawing at it between your teeth, as you focused all your power on rapidly popping those balloons. Just a few more. If you could keep resisting for a couple of seconds longer…  
  
“You’re starting to leak.” Papyrus stated matter of factly as he popped the tip of his pointer finger in your entrance. His eyes almost bulged out of his head when you groaned, your labias and clit actually twitching as you flexed at the touch. This was something he had felt on multiple occasions but had never had the pleasure of witnessing what was going on up-close. Excitedly he pushed your outer lips open with his thumb and middle finger. “Human! That thing! Do that thing again! Please!”  
  
At his command you kegeled again, raising your pelvic floor and causing your sex to move with it. Faintly you registered a ‘thamp-thump’, dimly aware that your phone had just slipped out of your hands and onto the floor. Not that it mattered anymore as your hands were quickly filled with the bedspread.  
  
“You sure are full of surprises, human.” Testing the waters he slowly slide his pointer finger in until you closed around his first knuckle. Wet and slippery, he easily slid the rest of his finger up to his second knuckle, added a second finger to test your elasticity. “Thank goodness I took my gloves off before this! Did I tell you, your human leaks stain? Ruined three good pairs.”  
  
“Do you still have them?” You questioned, huffing deep. It was rather hard to hold a conversation when he had his fingers in you. His skull nodded a yes, smoothly gliding on your skin. “Remind me later and I’ll-I’ll just cut the fingers… cut the fingers off.”  
  
Laughter shook Papyrus’ torso, jiggling the leg you had tossed on top of him. “Of course! Why throw them away when you can turn them into a fashion statement. I can’t wait to take selfies and blog about it, I’ll be so popular!” He moved his face forward and pressed a toothy kiss against your core. “Thank you, my incredibly smart and fashionable girlfrien-ack!”  
  
The wet folds of your vagina grinding against his mouth cut him off mid-word, pushing his fingers further inside you at the same time.  
  
Surprised by your own involuntary action, you tried in vain to scuttle backwards up the mattress. “Oh god. Oh god, o-oh god, Papyrus, I’m so sorry!” Horrible memories of breaking an ex boyfriend’s nose with the forceful slam of your pelvic bone, that three hours stint at the emergency room until a doctor could see him, flooded your mind. You never, ever wanted to repeat that scenario again.  
  
With lightening fast reflexes Papyrus laid his free hand across your stomach. It was a surprising amount of force he used to keep you from moving any further. Those days he trained with Undyne were no joke. The sharp tips of his fingers dug into the fatty flesh of your stomach. The pain made you gasp in a not-so-terrible way.  
  
“Don’t apologize! I know how sensitive you get once you start leaking.” He didn’t continue until you made eye contact with him, needed you to know that your actions were okay. The grip on your stomach softened, leaving behind small pink marks. “Do you want me to continue?” A small nod made his confidence and something akin to a heart jump. “Do you… do you want me to put my face back?”  
  
The next nod you gave him was slow, as if you were embarrassed to admit it. Which you were. Damn it all if you didn’t try your hardest not to overtake any of Papyrus' sexuality, not to push him to do anything he didn’t want to, not to step over any boundaries. Nothing like that ever happened though, he was more than eager to do whatever you let him do to you. But you were the first human he had ever been with and you, on the other hand, were a wanton mistress of the night who left dozen of human men destroyed in your wake. The hefty experience gape made you tread lightly.  
  
To say he was excited at his green light to go would be an understatement. He clumsily shifted on the bed, drawing his body up so it lay flat against the mattress just like he saw in those instructional human videos he studied. Didn’t make sense why you hid them on your computer instead of sharing the knowledge or why you were so embarrassed when he asked you about them. The skin of your thighs pressed flush against his exposed cheekbone as he gazed at your crotch.  
  
You inhaled sharply when he pressed his teeth against the inside of your thigh, leaving a trail of pseudo-kisses in his wake. The action was mirrored on your other thigh as he moved closer and closer to the part of your body you really wanted him to kiss. Knots inside your stomach formed as you tensed at the unintentionally teasing touch.  
  
“Papyruu~uus,” you pathetically whined. It took as your will power to not dig you nails into his skull, to crash yourself against his boney face, but you were quickly granted mercy when he dipped to close the distance. A pleasurable hiss escaped your lips, toes curling, back arching. “Yee-eessss…”  
  
Those videos that he had watched for countless hours gave Papyrus a good idea at what he should he doing. Kept his face flush against your folds, following close behind when you slightly bucked your hips, friction slowly ebbing away as your fluids smeared on his face. An intense heat radiated off from your core, hotter than the skin of your thighs that surrounded his head, his bare teeth soaking it all in. That ever present heat was one of the top five things he loved about you. Number three, to be exact. Right behind your dazzling personality and affinity for pasta.  
  
His boney fingers sank into the folds of your stomach, the muscles under your skin and fat rippling. Feeling you squirm, your feet sliding down his vertebra, those panting words of encouragement dripping from your lips and those human fluids dripping from your vagina. All those reactions because of him. Well, of course, he was The Great Papyrus, after all.  
  
The feeling of his bared teeth swishing side to side against your clit sure was… something.  
  
Your eyes clenched tightly together so you could focus on the pressure between your legs. Which was easier said than done. Maybe it was because you had a hard day at work, maybe you were just distracted. You took a deep breath, trying in vain to react to Papyrus’ best efforts to give you release. No, no it was definitely because he was missing the second most important body part known to mankind.  
  
“He-hey, hey stop. Stop, stop, stop.” You pressed your fingers against his forehead, prompting the skeleton to pick his head up and look at you. Confusion and concern marred his skinless face. Your fluids glistened on his mouth. Any other circumstance and you would find that outstandingly hot but at this point you just felt guilty. “It’s, uh… it’s not happening. ‘A’ for effort, though! Hehehe… heh. Eeeh.”  
  
That backpedaled compliment didn’t stop the disappointed look he gave you. Even without facial muscles to pull. Those hollowed eyes stared straight up, past the peaks and valleys of your body, into yours and you knew he knew what you knew.  
  
His fingers smoothed down your stomach, coming to a rest on your hips, fidgeting, taping. “… It’s the tongue thing, isn’t it?”  
  
You let your head flop backwards, groaning in agreement. Words flooded your brain as you tried to come up with a sentence to properly convey your thoughts. These human-monster conversations often left you on edge. The last thing you ever wanted to do was offend Papyrus by comparing him to past human partners or unintentionally make him feel inadequate as a lover, especially with your special brand of honesty. It was always a fifty-fifty chance you came off as an asshole, as many others had pointed out.  
  
“I mean, well-”  
  
Your words caught in your throat as a flash of orange momentarily took over your vision, powerful shock waves undulating over your body. This was something new. Your jaw fell open, unable to properly work against gravity as you tried to understand what the hell just happened.  
  
That orange glow resided back into the husk of his right eye socket, illuminating the empty cavern, and looking suspiciously like an eyeball. If eyeballs flickered, like the flame of a candle and could exist without optic nerves or eyelids to keep them in place. That alone sent your brain spinning trying to figure out what was going on. But the fluorescent tongue that poked out from between the skeleton’s teeth put your brain in overdrive.  
  
“Whaaa?”  
  
An uncharacteristically sheepish grin took over Papyrus’ face. “I was going to save this for your birthday, human. Ta~da!” The orange of his eye disappeared for a second as he winked at you.  
  
“What. The. Fuck, man!”  
  
“Language!” Papyrus ‘tut-tut’ed at you, wagging a finger in disappointment. “You know the rules. I’ll remind you after to deposit a dollar in the swear jar.”  
  
Choosing to ignore his house rule at the moment, also hoping he’d forget too, you scrambled to lift yourself onto you forearms to get a better look. The appendage glowed behind his closed jaw, tinting his teeth, making the fluids still on his mouth glisten. A knot deep within your stomach tightened.  
  
“Oh my god, you were holding out on me this whole time?” You clenched your thighs around Papyrus’ head. “Are you serious? My birthday isn’t for another six months-ah, aaaah!”  
  
Papyrus kept his tongue still against your folds, perfectly content with watching you toss your head back with a yelp, feeling your clit pulse from the sensation. Made a mental note to start a new search at some point to find another perfect gift for your birthday since the surprise was now ruined. Which he didn’t mind at all, not when he tentatively flicked his tongue up and you let out the most delicious moan he had heard so far.  
  
Taking a deep breath Papyrus closed his eyes, racking his memories to copy those exact movements those human men made, focusing more on your reactions rather than keeping the magic flowing to his tongue. Didn’t need to, it was small enough that the constant energy flow didn’t need to be regulated. But he did need to regulate the pace he started, slowly dragging his tongue from your opening up to your clit, backtracking, before following up again.  
  
You absolutely writhed under him, body trembling, not able to form words anymore, just delectable whimpers. It encouraged him to swirl his tongue around your hardened clit, circular motions that seemed to be driving you insane. When your hips began to buck he sunk his fingers into the junction of your thighs, holding you down in place with a firm grasp. Not that he didn’t want you to enjoy yourself, he just didn’t want you to do any of the work. Oh no, he wanted to make you orgasm all of his own.  
  
Turns out you were completely right before, that it wasn’t actually work or wandering thoughts that had stopped you from fully enjoying your skeleton’s face shoved between your legs. Not when as soon as his conjured up magic monster tongue touched your clit you were reduced to jelly. That good old familiar feeling skyrocketed from zero to one hundred within seconds, building up within your crotch and lower stomach. Getting eaten out always had that effect on you.  
  
“Fast-faster! Please-please-please…” At some point you had let go of the bed sheets you had been white-knuckling, fingers trying to grasp onto the sweat slicked surface of Papyrus’ skull, encouraging him, begging him.  
  
Perhaps he took your request too far. No sooner than you said it, his tongue started to flick rapidly on your clit, much faster than any human was capable of, maybe even faster than the vibrator you had. There wasn’t even time to before your orgasm burst within you, clit pulsating hard, your body rapidly convulsing as one wave after another washed over the entirety of your body.  
  
A bead of sweat ran down the side of Papyrus’ face, you juices running down his chin. Maintaining the high-paced tongue-flicking actually took a bunch out of him but he was determined to keep going as long as your body trashed in pleasure. God, your human body never ceased to amaze him. He took the opportunity to slide his hands behind the small of your back when you arched, thighs shaking as they clenched around his skull.  
  
The only reason he stopped were your finger pressing on his forehead. He watched in interest as your chest heaved up and down, listened to your raspy voice gasp for air. Human bodies were so cool, especially yours. Carefully he laid his chin on your lower stomach waiting for you to collect yourself.  
  
Words still escaped you, hell, you couldn’t even pick your head up off the pillow, vision still swarming as aftershocks rocked your body. Instead, you pointed at Papyrus then gave him a double ‘thumbs up’. Seemed to do the trick. The air shifted as that powerful magic energy disappeared, orange glow in his eye socket and mouth dissipating into the air now that his job was done. His grip tightened around your back, giving you a hard hug.  
  
“Nyeh heheh heh! The Great Papyrus has left you speechless yet again?” Your mumbled response sounded positive so he took it as that. “Of course I did. I always do! Now,” he untangled himself from your legs, letting them drop back onto the mattress as he got up, “where are your pants? Can’t forget to put that dollar in the swear jar. At this rate, I’m going to be rich by the end of the month!”  
  
\--  
A most familiar set of footsteps clamored down the stairs. With mild interest Sans looked up from his crossword puzzle, watched as his brother strode across the living room, stopped in front of the TV. A small pasta sauce jar that Papyrus had washed out and sloppily taped a ‘swear jar’ sign on, sat perched on top. One dollar bill floated gently on top of the growing pile instead.  
  
Sans opened his mouth to make a snarky pun about ‘something something bleed her bone dry’ but stopped when his brother turned around. “Hey Paps, you got a little something right here,” he pointed at his own permanent smile.  
  
“Oh!” Papyrus ran his hand over his mouth, smearing the glistening substance. “Not to worry, dear brother, it’s only human juice.”  
  
Sans’ bottom jaw dropped in morbid disgust as Papyrus nonchalantly went back upstairs.


End file.
